Kristonion
Kristonion is a very large and older nation at 106 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kristonion work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kristonion will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kristonion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kristonion allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Kristonion. The government of Kristonion has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Kristonion will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = History = Kristonion began when C. Allen and a group of 60 Germans, who traveled to North America to create their own nation. First they founded the city of Allentown on November 18, 2006 and the next day they officially became the nation Kristonion. The country began to grow and more Germans, and other ethnicities began to come. The national language was established as English, and also as German. Kristonion began with a Republic government, but the people decided that they'd rather have a leader who had total control of the nation. C. Allen, now President Allen became President for Life, but still wanted to have a democratic sense to the country. He then opened positions for Vice President, and Cabinet spots, all of this would be voted for by the citizens each year. Also President Allen set up counties which all had a governor and he made all cities have a mayor. The people began to favor the way President Allen organized the government. The nation continued to grow and now it has reached it current status. On February 20th after much persuasion by the Kristonion citizens the Dictatorial government was changed to Communist. Even though this change occurred the government continued to function mostly the same as it had before. = Politics = Government Kristonion is a dictatorship, though the country is run mostly like a democracy. The country has the government it does because the President, has his position for life. The Vice President and Cabinet members are elected each year on November 5th. Other than that the country is a democracy. President(For Life): C. Allen Vice President: Joseph Woods Cabinet: Secretary of the State: Hamilton Jones Secretary of the Treasury: Robert Mitchell Secretary of Defense: Samuel Russell Secretary of the Interior: Alexander Livingston Secretary of Commerce: Albert Cook Secretary of Labor: John Duncan Secretary of Health & Human Services: Mary Patterson Secretary of Housing & Urban Development: Leon Troy Secretary of Transportation: Thomas Blake Secretary of Energy: Richard Davis Secretary of Education: Daniel Owens Secretary of Veteran Affairs: William Price Political Parties *Conservative-D's of Kristonion - It is the ruling political party in Kristonion. The party is mainly a group of Conservative Democrats. In every election the CD's get the majorities of the votes. *Wing Party of Kristonion - The next largest political party in Kristonion. The Union party is a right-wing party and always has a candidate running against the CD's in elections, though the WP candidates have never won. *Red Union Party of Kristonion - The RUP is the third largest political party. In the February 2007 Communist Switch the Red Union Party gained high popularity and won several positions as governors and mayors across the nation. *National Party of Kristonion - The NP is a outlawed political party in Kristonion. Though the party is outlawed, it still manages to sneak candidates into elections. The NP is an extremist right party and is also known to be the party of criminals in Kristonion. = Economy = Kristonion has a mixed economy. The citizens enjoy an extremely good education and health-care system. The taxes in Kristonion, though, are very high, but it hasn't effected anything or one that much. Most of the country's money is spent on infrastructure(during peacetime), though when in war the money mainly goes to the military. When it is peacetime, besides infrastructure, some money goes to technology a smaller amount goes to land purchase, and a even smaller amount goes to the military. = Major Events = December 2006 On December 28th, the outlying counties of Kristonion suffered from a large drought. Many government officials were surprised by this event do to its time of occurrence. The government rationed the nations water supplies in reaction to this event. January 2007 On January 1st, the crop production suddenly surged. The government responded by destroying the crops to avoid them from flooding the market. On January 7th, the German population and the Greek minority began to have inter-racial problems. The problem grew and violence broke out in Allentown and as a result many buildings were burned. The government sided with the Germans and expelled the militant Greek groups. On January 19th, a commercial plane carrying Kristonion citizens crashed in a neighboring country. The country then held the citizens hostage and refused to release them. As a response to this, President Allen sent the command to send in a group of elite covert forces to rescue the citizens, and safely made it back. On January 30th, a major political blunder by Albert Kersey led to a portion of the population to start a rebellion. In response to this, the government sent in a group of special forces to quell the uprising. On January 31st, the President and the Cabinet decided on impeaching Albert Kersey. He was sent to trial on the morning of February 1st. The trial resulted in his impeachment, due to his wish that the President was dead, his involvement with the National Party of Kristonion, and his recent political blunder that led to the ongoing rebellion. February 2007 On February 20th, the citizens of Kristonion had successfully convinced the Kristonion to change from a dictatorship to a Communist government. Even though this change occurred, there were no noticeable changes among the government, or the way it ruled. This event became known as the Kristonion Communist Revolution. March 2007 On March 1st, the Kristonion economy went into a deep recession. The government quickly responded, and the interest rates in the nation were lowered. = Military = The name of Kristonion's army is the National Armed Forces. The military's main purpose is to defend the nations borders though when war occurs around 40% of the forces are sent overseas. Wars Kristonion, since it's creation has been in no major wars. Though it had many battles in three small wars. In the first war, Kristonion had been victim to a surprise attack and the country was knocked into Anarchy and a national draft. Even with those problems, Kristonion still won the war, after they had received financial aid from CDS. The second war was a quick war, in which Kristonion faced none of the problems they faced in the first. On January 1, 2007, Kristonion declared war on a CDS "Shoot-on-Sight" nation, Keesland. After four days of fighting the destroyed nation of Keesland and the untouched Kristonion declared peace. Some Kristonons called the conflict the New Years' War. Involvement in the Second Great War On January 11, 2007, Kristonion officially entered The League vs. The Initiative war by declaring war on Midtown. The CDS had been at war with the GOONS since earlier that day. The next day, Kristonion declared war on Mechadonia. Another nation, Eporedia, was attacked by Kristonion on Jan. 13. On the morning of Jan. 14, the nation of Eporedia, suddenly rebuilt over a thousand troops and attacked Kristonion. Also two cruise missile attacks were launched on Kristonion. Luckily, even after two attacks, Kristonion was not sent into anarchy, and was able to rebuild defenses. Though, on the next day around 12PM, Eporedia attacked again, this time destroying the whole army and putting Kristonion into anarchy. This attacked caused extreme anger within the government due to the fact that the CDS and GOONS were under a cease fire. During the evening of Jan. 15 Eporedia and Kristonion decided to declare peace, and the peace declaration was signed on the morning of Jan. 16. On January 17 the Great War ended and peace was declared with Midtown and Mechadonia. List of Wars *vs. (Unknown) - Nov 22''(?), 2006 - Nov 31(?), 2006 *vs. (Unknown) - (Unknown) *vs. Keesland - Jan 1, 2007 - Jan 5, 2007 *vs. Midtown - Jan 11, 2007 - Jan 19, 2007 *vs. Mechadonia - Jan 12, 2007 - Jan 20, 2007 *vs. Eporedia - Jan 13, 2007 - Jan 16, 2007 = People & Culture = Population Statistics Religion ''(Approximate Estimations) *50% = Jewish *16% = Confucius *10% = Hindu *10% = Sikh *9% = Buddhists *4% = Muslim *1% = Taoist Ethnicities *71% = German *8% = Russian *8% = Scandinavian *5% = English *4% = French *2% = Israeli *1% = Greek *1% = Swiss Sports Athletics in Kristonion are of low interest by the citizens. Though there are two sports associations, those being for soccer and hockey. Plant & Animal Life Kristonion has many national parks and much of the environment is under heavy watch of park rangers, and in some areas, the police. The wolf was made the official animal of Kristonion, and also the official symbol of President Allen's political party. The nation is inhabited by wolves, deer, squirrels, rabbits, foxes, and many other mammals. Reptiles and amphibians are not a highly common sight, though at times you may find frogs or snakes. Many birds can be found in Kristonion and the nation is sometimes referred to as,"Bird-Watchers Paradise". Media The nation has two state owned TV stations those being the Kristonion National News Network(KNN) and Kristonion International News(KIN). There are numerous privately owned stations, the well known ones are Channel 16, News Now!, and the Kristonion Weather Service. Also the nation has many newspapers and magazines. National Holidays *'President's Day' - January 8 - Celebrates the President's birthday. *'GW2 Day' - January 17 - Celebrates the ending of the war against the Initiative. *'White Day' - February 17 - Celebrates the change to the White trading sphere. *'Communist Revolution' - February 20 - Celebration of the change to a Communist government *'COLD Day'- March 6 - Celebrates leaving the CDS and joining COLD. *'Founder's Day' - November 19 - Celebrates the day Kristonion was founded. *'Coalition Day' - November 21 - Celebrates joining the CDS. = External Links = * Kristonion National Factbook Category:Nations of North AmericaCategory:Kristonion